


Pin Yourself to the Wall

by almostshadydelusion



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: This is short and mediocre writing. It is a small drabble that I wanted to write after seeing the "Pin yourself to the wall." scene.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Kudos: 32





	Pin Yourself to the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the strangest thing I've ever written seriously check out my Shrek x Barry B Benson. Still this is very strange for me. Anyway enjoy this I wrote at night and am extemely tired

“Pin yourself to the wall.” Stone’s breath hitches at the command. He immediately obeys, not wanting a harsher punishment but who was he kidding, he lived for moments like this. Doctor Robotnik stands close enough for his breath to fall upon Stone’s lips. The moment lasts only a few seconds, but with those dark chocolate eyes staring at him the time seems to stretch for hours. 

Robotnik pauses. Stone knows his own eyes give him away, pupils blown wide. His heart pounds loud and hard in his ears. The doctor smirks. 

“Kiss me.” Stone pauses.

“Excuse me.” Robotnik gives him another look, Stone knows this one means ‘don’t make me repeat myself’. Stone fidgets, shifting his feet and licking his lips. He leans forward and hesitantly places a kiss on the other man’s moustached mouth. He pulls back and waits. Robotnik leans forward this time, talking Stone’s face between his two hands and tilting it up towards him. The wait before their lips meet is torturous for Stone and he finds himself screwing his eyes shut. And then the moment he’s waiting for doesn’t come. He forces himself to pry open his eyes. Robotnik is grinning at him, mischievously.

“How long have you felt a physical attraction to me?” He questions.

Stone swallows down the lump in his throat. He refuses to meet the other man’s eyes. 

“April 21st Tuesday 2018 at precisely 12:15pm.” Robotnik looks shocked, Stone has never seen this expression on his companion and endeavours to memorise it. The exact day and time they were introduced to each other. Robotnik saunters forward again and backs Stone further into the wall.

“And this attraction, it is only physical?” It’s such a quiet question that Stone would have missed it had it not been dead silent. There was a look upon the doctor’s face, almost vulnerability, that resulted in Stone’s cheeks heating up. He shakes his head. Robotnik had been far more than just a partner to him, he was eccentric and wild. He was like no one Stone had ever met and when Robotnik showed that he cared even a little, Stone just melted inside. 

Robotnik would often trail off into long tangents about how useless humanity was and the rise of the superior machines. He could rant for hours but occasionally he would pause, look at Stone and say that the two of them were the only exceptions. 

Stone is brought back into the present when Robotnik finally fits their lips together. ‘Is this what heaven feels like? It must be.’ 

Robotnik pulls back, panting hard. Stone pulls him back in for another kiss, wrapping his legs around him to keep him there. The doctor’s steady hands explore Stone’s torso. The moan he receives encouraging them to dip below the man’s waist and into his pants. Stone gasps, finally breaking the long, desperate kiss. The hands are hesitant but effective, Stone’s hips thrust against it. He grabs Robotnik’s collar for another ferocious kiss and then the hand ventures into his underwear and wraps around his stiff cock. It fits perfectly in the long finger’s grasp. 

As the kiss the deepens, the hand moves faster. Stone knows it will be embarrassingly quick, but he finally has his doctor and they’ll have all the time in the world together. When he cums, the world becomes a blaze of white, fireworks bubble beneath his skin. The growing heat in his groin comes to its own climax. 

When he can function once more Stone notices two things, the doctor staring down at his stained hand, his face a dark crimson and the soft smile upon his face. He moves forward to kiss Stone once more before retreating to the bathroom. He’ll need time to think through these new developments, but Stone can’t bring himself to worry about the potential outcomes now.

He’s with the doctor and the doctor with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
